Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation: Tomorrow's Enterprise
{[PAGENAME}} By Adam R. Goss Historian's Note: This story takes place between TNG: "All Good Things..." and Star Trek Generations. "I don't believe this," sighed Deanna, shaking her head. Geordi and Beverly sat watching with expectant grins, and Will had his arms crossed in front of his chest looking like he wanted to mangle something. It had been two months since Jean-Luc had finally joined the command staff’s weekly poker session. In that time, the normally reserved captain had revealed a knack for the game which he had not exhibited to anyone in decades. At the moment there was a huge pot at the mercy of himself, Data, and Worf. "Raise you thirty," said Jean-Luc. "You do realize, sirs, that it is a good day to die." Worf gave the barest hint of a grin as he plunked down his chips. "I see your thirty and raise fifty." "We should've been recording this for posterity, Commander," said Geordi. "A permanent record of me surrendering to this group? Forget it," Will groused, shooting an annoyed look at Data. "And you!” The android looked up from his cards, ever the face of innocence. “Who taught you to play so well?" "You did, sir. I see your fifty, Worf." The comm bleeped before Jean-Luc could respond to the raise. "Bridge to Captain Picard." "Picard here." "Captain, sensors are picking up an intense spatial disturbance approximately two light-years off our current course. We can't get an exact reading on it, but it's definitely there and it’s not on the charts for this sector." Jean-Luc set his hand down, instantly transitioning to his usual formality. "Adjust heading to take us there, Ensign McKnight. We’ll be there shortly. Picard out." He stood up from the table. "I think our arrival at the conference on Pellinore V can be delayed a little. Let's see what this is." Beverly snuck a peek at Worf's cards as everyone stood to leave. "A pair of threes?! I thought Klingons never bluff." "Guile, Doctor," said Will, grinning wickedly over his shoulder. "They like to call it ‘guile.'" The hiss of the closing door almost covered Worf's grumbled retort. As the ship dropped out of warp, Jean-Luc stepped onto the bridge and paused. He was not yet fully used to the lighting and layout. The new bridge module had only been installed a few days earlier during an extended layover at Starbase 47. Seven years in command of the Enterprise had made him somewhat complacent with it. He had to remind himself it was healthy to change things now and again. "We've arrived, Captain," said Ensign McKnight. "On screen." The starfield changed to a swirling, turbulent storm of glowing radiation with brilliant sparks of light that hurt the eyes. Data spoke as his fingers danced over his Ops console. "The anomaly appears to be an extremely energized subspace distortion. It is similar to a time displacement we encountered on stardate 43625.2. However, this anomaly is of greater intensity, despite the fact that sensors still cannot pinpoint a definable center or event horizon. The similar energy patterns within the anomaly suggest that both this event and the previous one could be artificial in origin.” "Run a full analysis, Mister Data," said Jean-Luc. He took his seat, leaning toward Deanna. "Counselor, if this is in fact an artificially-created disturbance...?" Deanna shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Captain, I know what you're asking, but I'm not sensing anything from it.” She paused, frowning. “I am sensing something else, though, nearby." "Captain," interrupted Worf. "There is another vessel in the vicinity. It is adrift, bearing three-two-seven-mark-four-five." "Can you identify it?" asked Will. The Klingon worked his console a moment. "It would seem to be a Federation starship, a Starfleet vessel, but I cannot make an exact confirmation. The anomaly’s energy output is interfering." Will frowned. "There aren't any Starfleet ships scheduled to be anywhere near this sector besides us. Could it have come through that thing?" Jean-Luc began getting a bad feeling. "Ensign McKnight, take us to that vessel, one-quarter impulse power, but keep us clear of the anomaly's perimeter." "Aye, sir." Jean-Luc adjusted the bottom of his uniform tunic. "I don't like this," he said softly so that only Will and Deanna could hear. "You think we might be meeting another Bozeman?" Will asked. "A possibility. But that ship was trapped in our modern time, unable to return home. If this ship is not supposed to be here and can go back to... whenever and wherever it came from..." "Could be tricky," said Will. "You know how adamant Starfleet's been lately about following the Temporal Prime Directive – especially with our track record." "The vessel is within visual range now," said Worf. The image blinked to show a starship with a shape similar to the Enterprise's own Galaxy-class design. The saucer was enormous. The warp nacelle pylons slanted forwards at a severe angle, with the nacelles themselves trailing back at great length. Even adrift, the ship looked as if it strained to escape from unseen bonds and leap away at high speed. "Sensor readings, Mister Worf?" "It is still hard to get a clear reading, sir, but the ship's hull appears to be armored. The vessel's dimensions are larger than those of any Federation starship currently in service. It measures over a kilometer in length." "Big ship," Will murmured. Jean-Luc nodded in agreement. In Starfleet's history there had been few starships larger than the Galaxy-class. None of them had the traditional design of a saucer-section attached to a stardrive-section, and none of them were anywhere near the size of this one. The hull bore ugly blast marks and cracks. From battle, or from passage through the anomaly? Jean-Luc wondered. Despite the damage, however, the ship still looked faster, more powerful... more advanced. Much more advanced. The bad feeling Jean-Luc had was now an insistent alarm. He could see the others were getting the same impression as well. Worf continued as the ship grew larger on the screen. "Readings are starting to come through more clearly now. All propulsion seems to be off-line. There is damage to their navigational deflector and shield emitters. Life-support... is at minimal power, and there are numerous breaches in the hull. I am detecting a large but indeterminate number of life signs. The ship's transponder signal is extremely weak, but-" He broke off and then looked up in alarm. "Captain, the ship's transponder signal identifies it as NCC-1701... K. U.S.S. Enterprise." "Screen off! Yellow Alert!" Jean-Luc ordered as he sat straight up in his seat. Lighting on the bridge took on a more yellow glow as the alarm chime sounded briefly. The viewer went blank. Will called out, "Bridge to Engineering: power down all major systems and take active sensors off-line, Starfleet Temporal Prime Directive Protocols!" "Aye, Commander, initiating main power shut-down," came Geordi's reply over the comm. "Mister Data, is there any sign on the passive sensors that our presence has been detected?" The android replied negative. "Conn, reverse course. Take us back the way we came slowly and discreetly." The Enterprise-D was just starting to back up under power of maneuvering thrusters when Worf cried out, "Captain! We are being scanned!" "All stop." No point in trying to slip away now, Jean-Luc thought with some relief. Following Starfleet's security directives was one thing, but abandoning another Federation ship in distress turned his stomach. The question is, what now? "Options?" he asked, looking about him. Before anyone could voice an idea, a beeping sounded from Worf's console. "Captain, they are hailing us!" "A distress signal?" asked Deanna. "Negative. It is a standard hail." Everyone on the bridge exchanged looks of incredulity. Jean-Luc swallowed, his mind racing. The beeping continued. "Response, captain?" asked Worf. "Negative," growled Jean-Luc. Their ship's been damaged, they're lost in time, possibly stranded if they don't make repairs and go back through the anomaly, assuming they could survive the trip. If they're hailing us they must be in desperate shape. But they can't stay here either, they shouldn't even linger. And neither can we. Jean-Luc looked to Will. "Tractor beam? What do you think, Number One?" Will nodded, clearly thinking along the same lines and none too happy about it. "It's harsh, but if they can't or won't go back then we'll have to do the job for them, even in the shape they're in. I concur, sir." The captain nodded grimly. "Ensign McKnight, take us within tractor range and turn us about. Mister Data, lock onto them. We're going to have to tow them back to the disturbance." "Aye, Captain, readying aft tractor beam. Bridge to Engineering: we will need additional power to the graviton emitters." Geordi’s voice sounded over the comm. "Ready to divert warp power. But, Captain, it'll be slow going. That ship's a lot more massive than ours. We'll have to be careful." "Understood, Mister La Forge," said Jean-Luc. "Mister Data, engage tractors when ready." Beverly's voice broke in on the comm. "Captain, I've been monitoring the situation. Given the damage to that ship there must be numerous casualties. We can't just leave them!" "I sympathize Doctor, but any contact with that vessel or its crew could result in temporal contamination for our era and theirs." "…I'm going to have to protest this in my medical log.” "For what it’s worth, Doctor, I don’t want to do this either, but the risk is too great and the Temporal Prime Directive must be upheld. I’m sorry.” “Well, my staff and I are ready in case there’s a change. Sickbay out.” Jean-Luc and Deanna traded uncomfortable looks. "Aft tractor beam activated and locked on," reported Data. "Begin towing, Data," said Will. "When their momentum is enough to carry them into the anomaly, disengage." The Enterprise-D began laboriously towing her massive sister-ship. After a few seconds there was another message hail, and then again. Suddenly, the deactivated screen came to life, filled with a static-ridden image of a female face, humanoid yet clearly alien. "Release us from your tractor beam! You're doing more damage to our ship!" "Worf?" asked Jean-Luc. "Passive sensors confirm that new hull breaches are forming." "Damn... Disengage tractor beam." Jean-Luc considered what to do next, trying not to look too closely at the face dominating the screen. Keep interaction to a minimum, he thought. "This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise-D. Your ship needs to vacate this time period." "We know. But we've got widespread systems damage and our structural integrity and inertial dampening fields are down, I repeat, ''down. Until we get them operational we can't be moved... I realize where and when we are, Captain. The sooner we leave, the better, but we can get our repairs done faster with your help."'' Jean-Luc started, "The Temporal Prime Directive-" "The Directive won't do much good if we wind up being stuck here! And we weren't the only ones around when the rift was formed. We could have company coming through at any moment, and it isn't friendly. We're going to have to work together to repair my ship and seal that rift. Afterwards, there are other ways we can get home." He could not argue. All they could do was work quickly to minimize any problems created by their presence. "What do you need from us?" An hour later, with non-essential crew and families restricted to quarters, Jean-Luc and the command staff were on hand in Transporter Room One. There was also a full security contingent in case the people from the future were not what they seemed to be. A meeting aboard the Enterprise-K was out of the question, so it had to be here. As Geordi worked the transporter controls, three sparkling columns appeared on the materialization pads. Dressed in a form-fitting uniform of white and silver, the future captain also wore a grim smile on her pale blue lips. Her skin was as white as her uniform, in stark contrast to a head of long magenta hair, ram-like horns, and yellow reptilian eyes. To Jean-Luc she looked like a pale demoness, something out of a legend, beautiful and terrible. "Permission to come aboard?" she asked. "Permission granted." She stepped down from the pad and offered a clawed hand, which Jean-Luc solemnly accepted. "Captain Thualvia Denros. This is my science officer, Lieutenant Commander Alexander Bukraku," and indicated a young, olive-skinned human with unruly brown hair, wearing blue and silver, to her right. "And this is my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Sheriah." Jean-Luc stared in shock. The being clad in black and silver to Denros' left was Borg. Memories of his assimilation by the Collective burst in his mind. His crew looked at him in concern as they, too, made the connection. But Sheriah was unlike any Borg Jean-Luc knew of. For one thing, the Borg of the 24th century did not dress in Starfleet uniforms. And while the drone's pale, hairless skin was dotted with prosthetic implants, they were of a design radically different from those made by the modern Borg. These seemed streamlined, non-threatening, as if they were somehow Starfleet-issue. Jean-Luc wished he could sit down. My God, a Starfleet Borg... Will spoke up softly as Worf tensed, ready to draw his phaser on Sheriah. "Captain?" "I'm alright, Number One. At least, I think I will be." He took a deep breath. Denros looked at her counterpart in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Captain. I know of your history with the Borg, but I felt he should be present for this. Please don't be alarmed, any of you. Lieutenant Sheriah is a dedicated officer and a valued member of my crew." "It is an honor to meet you, Captain Picard," intoned the Borg softly, the voice carrying an electronic burr from a vocal processor. "Likewise, Captain. All of you," volunteered Bukraku with a small smile, his words tinged with a Bantu Swahili accent. "I don't think there's anyone in our crew who isn't familiar with your, ah, exploits." Jean-Luc nodded to Worf and the rest of the security detail to stand down, the Klingon doing so grudgingly. "I would introduce my crew, but you seem to know them already. And regardless, we should keep this brief." Denros nodded. "Agreed. Alex?" Bukraku placed something like a PADD in her hand, which she then handed to Jean-Luc. "Here's a list of materials we need. Granted, your technology is a bit antiquated compared to ours, but we'll make do with whatever you can spare." "Do you need any medical assistance aboard your ship, or require any of your wounded to be brought here?" asked Beverly while ignoring Jean-Luc's look. "We could use some additional medical supplies – they're included on the list. As for casualties, my Chief Medical Officer does have her tentacles full. I'll let her know of your offer, but for the moment we should try to keep crew interaction to a minimum." Denros paused, her expression hardening. "We did have some fatalities from our battle before passing through the rift, and from the passage itself, but with these supplies and a little time to make use of them, we should be able to get home without any further losses." Jean-Luc examined the list and nodded; most of the items they indeed had in storage or could easily replicate, but some were highly specialized materials and medicines. Handing the PADD to Beverly and Will, he said, "Doctor Crusher, ready the requested medical supplies, and prepare a minimal medical away team to transport to the Enterprise-K if and when needed." "Aye, Captain" said Beverly with an assured nod, the tension between them easing. "Very good. Number One, you will oversee the replication and transport of the other items." He turned to look again at Denros. "You understand that this may take some time." "There's that word again," Bukraku quipped softly. Denros quieted him with a rueful look and then turned back to Jean-Luc. "Mister Sheriah can help coordinate the supply transfers with our ship. Meanwhile, we should discuss our main concern. I would have brought Chief Engineer Khesdr, but he's doing all he can right now to get the Enterprise-K back on her nacelles. Mister Bukraku, however, is an expert in temporal mechanics and subspace physics. May he work with your people?" Jean-Luc nodded. "Mister Data, and Mister La Forge, take Mister Bukraku to Stellar Cartography and see what you can work out. Captain Denros and I will join you shortly. And remember," he paused, looking ruefully back at Denros, "time, such as it is, is of the essence." Denros' gaze was locked onto Data. Sheriah and Bukraku were also staring at the android. "Is something wrong?" Data asked. "No. No, not at all, Lieutenant Commander." She regained her composure and gestured for her officers to go with Jean-Luc's people. The mixed group split up to their assigned tasks, with Worf returning to the bridge to keep a watch for any other vessels and warn them off, and Deanna remaining a moment with Jean-Luc while Denros waited in the corridor with security. "Your assessment, Counselor?" asked Jean-Luc. "They're all being truthful, Captain, including in their admiration of us. Clearly our 'exploits,' as Mister Bukraku put it, mean a great deal to them." Jean-Luc sighed and shook his head. The idea of being regarded as a living legend had always been uncomfortable to him. His next thought brought even less comfort. "What about Sheriah? Is he linked to the Collective? Is it possible he could connect with them in the here and now?" Deanna shrugged and started to pace around the transporter control console. "It's hard to say, Captain. I can't tell you if he has some kind of technological link to other Borg, but I didn't sense any hint of the group mind on a mental level, at least not in any way I've managed to do in the past. But I do believe he doesn't pose a threat or mean any harm. In fact, when he was looking at you, I sensed a strong burden of shame coming from him, and then relief when you accepted him." "What about the way they were all staring at Data?" Deanna stopped pacing and thought a moment. "That's a good question. You don’t have to be an empath to tell they were surprised. It was written all over their faces. As a counselor, I've learned to read subtleties in humanoid body language, even when a species isn't wholly familiar. But I did sense that their emotional responses were being suppressed. Captain Denros had the strongest block. She might be an empath like myself, but I'm not certain. She didn't register the way other empaths I've known do." "Species difference, perhaps?" "Perhaps. And as far as why they were staring at Data… Maybe he's going to be an even bigger part of history than the rest of us?" Jean-Luc nodded. "Thank you, Counselor... Please return to the bridge and take the conn. I'd better not keep my successor waiting." Jean-Luc personally escorted Denros through the emptied corridors with security trailing discretely behind. "So now that we're working together, just how far are we going to bend the Directive?" asked Jean-Luc. Denros sighed and brushed a stray lock of her hair back behind a horn. "Not very far, I hope. With a little luck from the Goddess this will be over before anyone else can find out what's going on. Unless we have that company I mentioned before, I doubt anything we say and do here and now will adversely affect the next two hundred ninety years." The 24th century captain's eyebrows went up at that revelation, but he remained focused on more critical matters. "And just who is that company? The Borg?" he asked with trepidation. "No, not the Borg. It's… a civilization the Federation won't be familiar with until my own time. I'd rather not say anything else about them unless it becomes necessary." "I understand." The two of them stared down the corridor as they walked. Jean-Luc broke the silence. "Is it safe to ask what species you are? I've never seen any like yours." "I guess that can't hurt. I'm a Stonnoid, from the Gamma Quadrant." "Oh." Another awkward silence. "You seem very young to command a starship." "Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven when I took command. Only a year younger than you when you first commanded the Stargazer." "You really do know about us." More silence. After several steps, Denros stopped. "I know this is difficult for you. It is for me as well. I can imagine the questions you'd like answered." "And I can imagine the things you'd like to tell me," Jean-Luc said. "And more things I cannot imagine." Their stunted conversation came to an end as they arrived at Stellar Cartography. Inside the huge laboratory were Data, Geordi and Bukraku, clustered around the suspended console at the center. "Gentlemen, I know it's only been a few minutes, but have you made any progress?" said Jean-Luc. Bukraku spoke first. "The theory so far is that the Enterprise-K is partly responsible for the time rift. It's a type of Kerr loop, formed from superstring material. It formed right in the middle of the battle we were in; the combination of our mixed weapons fire and some tactical use of our warp field provided more than sufficient energy to create this disturbance." Data called up a new image on the curved wall. "This is the anomaly we previously encountered en route to Archer IV. Our comparative analysis agrees with Lieutenant Commander Bukraku's: both rifts are of the same type and must share the same cause. The one we are currently investigating is simply a much more powerful version of the former." Denros crossed her arms. "How do we fix it?" Geordi spoke next. "Well, given enough time this new rift should collapse on itself like the last one did. These formations aren't very stable." "However," said Data, "it has been indicated there is a critical tactical risk in letting it stay open for much longer. We believe that if both ships extend their warpfields into the rift, each tuned to offset the temporal and spatial shifting inside, the rift can be collapsed more quickly." "But in order to do that," said Geordi, "the Enterprise-K would have to activate its warpfield from inside the anomaly. In order to close it, they've gotta go back the exact way they came through, essentially pulling the rift closed behind them as they emerge on the other side. Meanwhile our warpfield will help to patch it from this side." Bukraku was nodding in agreement. "Those other options we thought we had won't do, Captain. We can't just slingshot around a star or push the impulse engines to a relativistic velocity. It's back into the rift, or put this time period at further risk." "One more thing, Captains," said Geordi, his tone more grim. "The numbers say the rift is symmetrical. When the Enterprise-K goes back through, it'll emerge in the same place it entered at almost the same time it left." "Back into battle." Bukraku said quietly. "Assuming this thing hasn't scared-" The look on Denros' face silenced him. Jean-Luc decided it was best to not inquire again. After studying the accompanying data on the holographic display, he finally said, "Captain, how long do you think it will take for your ship to be ready to create such a warpfield?" Denros chewed her lip with a fang. "I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Engineering. Several hours at the very least though, if not days, once we get those materials and add them to our repair effort." Jean-Luc sighed. "We'll do what we can to help speed up the process." Deanna's voice sounded over the comm. "Bridge to Captain Picard." Jean-Luc tapped his commbadge. "Picard here." "I think Captain Denros' 'company' has just arrived through the rift, sir." The two captains shared a look and spoke simultaneously. "On my way!" The Enterprise-D officers took their positions on the bridge, with Denros standing by Jean-Luc's side. Bukraku and Sheriah each stayed out of the way below the port and starboard stations. On the main view screen, dozens of small silvery ships were traveling along the anomaly's perimeter, zigzagging gracefully as a unit along the swirling boundary. "They didn't waste any damn time looking for us," said Denros, almost a growl. Worf quickly assessed the situation. "There are approximately seventy vessels, moving along the far end of the anomaly. But they are headed in this general direction." "They have likely detected our ship," said Sheriah. "It is familiar to them." "They move like a flock of birds," said Will. "Not a flock of birds, Commander," said Bukraku with dread. "A school of fish." Jean-Luc glanced briefly from the screen at Denros. "Explain." Denros ground her jaw. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. That's the Klesherra, Captain. They're fish, evolved fish with technology. Imagine Earth's great white sharks given intelligence and technology to rival that of the Federation's — the Federation of my time — but still possessing a shark's appetite and demeanor. Carnivores. And we're all on the menu." Jean-Luc barely managed to suppress a shiver at the image that came to mind. "Can they be reasoned with?" Denros' eyes intensely tracked the movement of the ships on the screen. "Admittedly unknown. There's not been a lot of communication with them. Barely enough to form a matrix for the universal translator. We've learned more about them from the aftermath of their attacks, and that's little. They leave few survivors." Jean-Luc clenched a hand in thought. "Mister Worf, raise shields. Go to Red Alert. Picard to Enterprise-K, can you defend yourselves?" There was only the briefest of pauses before a deep inhuman voice responded. "First Officer Eil here. We've got partial power to weapons and shields, but it won't be enough against the entire school." "There must be some way to solve this. If we don't stop them now these beings could do great harm in this time period. Is there anything else you can tell me about these Klesherra?" Jean-Luc asked Denros. Denros looked to Bukraku, who shrugged and said, "We have found artifacts from ship wreckage which indicate they worship the concept of evolution, that their whole civilization is ordered around the concept of survival of the fittest, even when they recognize themselves to be in a lesser position against a greater foe. For all we know they would have no qualms about their species becoming extinct if they believed that was the way things had to be." "Sir, a defensive posture would be prudent at this time," said Worf, sounding impatient. "Your weapons and defensive systems will be insufficient against them, Captain Picard, even if used in tandem with our own," added Sheriah. "We may have to try, Mister Sheriah, if only to stall them. Ensign McKnight, put us in a position between the alien ships and the other Enterprise." "Aye, sir, moving into position." "Captain!" Denros whispered urgently. "You must not put yourselves at risk for our sake. Here and now, my ship and crew are expendable. You and yours aren't. Hells, you've got children aboard! Send us back to my Enterprise and get out of here while you can. If we can't hold them… we can self-destruct and take them with us." Jean-Luc looked steadily into his counterpart's eyes and spoke softly. "Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that? We won't run until we have to. I want to at least try talking to them first." Denros' mouth tightened. "You won't have very long to try." "I figured as such." More loudly he said, "Mister Worf, open hailing frequencies." The familiar chime sounded from the Tactical station. "Channel open." "Klesherran school, this is Captain Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. You have strayed into another time and into Federation space. You belong back in the time and place you came from. You must return there at once through the anomaly." A few seconds passed. "No response, Captain," said Data. "However, the alien ships have detected us and have altered course." "Ensign, plot an escape course and be ready to execute it on my order. Mister Worf, arm phasers and torpedoes… Klesherran school, this is Captain Picard. You must return through the anomaly before it collapses, or you will become trapped!" He hoped that a plea for their safety, however dubious, would change the focus of the aliens' attention. Data said, "Still no response. Estimate thirty seconds to weapons' range." The ship was rocked suddenly by fire against the shields. "I am in error, Captain," said Data. On the screen alien weaponry lanced out at the future Enterprise as well. The school started to spread out in all directions around both ships. "If that wasn't full-power, Captain, I'd hate to see what is," said Geordi from the back of the bridge. "That single shot reduced our shields by almost fifty percent." "Denros to Eil: Return fire, all available weapons! Draw them away from the Enterprise-D! Engage thrusters if you have to!" "Acknowledged!" On the screen, erratic bursts of phaser fire shot out from various points along the Enterprise-K's hull. Denros turned to Jean-Luc. "I respect the attempt, Captain, but it's time. Send us back over and get out of here!" Jean-Luc nodded grimly. "Agreed." The ship rocked again under more weapons fire, and then again. "Get to the transporter. Ensign, standby to go to warp." Before Denros could lead her officers to the turbolift, Ensign McKnight spoke in alarm. "Captain, I can't get a clear vector now! The enemy vessels are too close and they've taken up equidistant positions around us!" "Open fire, Mister Worf!" Jean-Luc ordered. "Make us a hole we can get through!" Worf was ready. "Firing! …Minimal damage to their ships. They are using some dense kind of ablative armor!" "All weapons on full!" said Will. The ship rocked badly under another barrage while the ship's phasers and photon torpedoes fired again and again. Geordi cried out. "We've got breaches in the shields!" "Can you compensate?" said Will, rushing to a status display. "Trying! The aliens are emitting some kind of exotic particle stream. It's interfering with the graviton fields of the shield array!" Sheriah rushed to Geordi's side. "Try modulating the shields' nutation." The computer suddenly spoke. "Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert." "Oh, no," said Denros, her already pale face becoming paler still. Data followed it with "Captain, internal sensors have detected numerous intruders beaming aboard on Decks 36, 14, 12, 10 and-" He cut off as a flash of light appeared in front of the screen, depositing a quintet of biped figures in bulky, silver-colored armor, a mass of surrounding liquid instantly splashing down onto the carpeting covering the deck. The narrow visors of the helmets were glossy black, revealing nothing of the wearers. "Look out!" shouted Worf as he drew his hand phaser, firing just before the security guards near the turbolift doors did likewise. Denros had a small object out, mounted on the back of her hand, and fired a phaser beam as well. Sheriah also let loose a barrage of green energy from his left arm prosthetic. The aliens' armor dispersed the energies that hit them. And then the five of them lunged with speed their bulk belied. One of them came right at Jean-Luc. Will and Data jumped to defend their captain, but the android was instantly knocked aside like a ragdoll and sent slamming against the port bulkhead. Grapples at the ends of the aliens' suit arms seized hold of Will and Jean-Luc by their throats, while two other Klesherra got hold of Denros and Bukraku each in a similar manner. Data was quickly back on his feet and moved to intervene, but was blocked by another invader. This time he struck first, punching with the strength of ten humans right at the helmet. The alien collapsed and did not move. At the same time, the fifth alien, coming at Deanna, was struck by multiple phaser beams at once, and after a few moments the combination overwhelmed the protective armor, knocking the being to the deck. It also did not move. However, no one had a clear shot on the other three. Then, in another flash of light, Jean-Luc, Will, Denros and Bukraku were gone, as were their captors. The whole attack and abduction had taken mere seconds. Deanna and Worf stared in horror. Geordi called out, "I can't trace the return transport! …Modulating the shields' nutation is helping to stop the others from beaming out, but it won't last for long." "Reports of fighting are coming in from below decks! No one else taken, yet!" said Worf as he forced himself to focus again on his station. Data took his seat again. "Continue firing, Mister Worf. Data to Enterprise-K: Captain Denros and Mister Bukraku have been abducted, as have our captain and first officer." "Understood," came Eil's voice again. "We'll do what we can, but we're starting to lose power!" "Data, we've got to get them back!" said Deanna, coming over to his side. "It may be too late already," said Sheriah as he strode halfway down the deck towards them. "What do you mean?" Deanna asked, The gaze of the Borg's non-prosthetic eye turned on her. "They are fish, Counselor Troi." He pointed down at what was leaking from the damaged helmet of one of the fallen Klesherra. "Their atmosphere is water." Deanna's eyes widened as she looked back again at the battle on the screen. "Oh, my God." Dim light, almost total darkness. Pressure. Salty water trying to enter his mouth and nose. Jean-Luc fought down panic, struggling not to inhale. A body jostled against him as he thrashed about. He sensed Will beside him in the same predicament. Desperately he searched. Bukraku and Denros present, also struggling. Hard floor beneath him. He pushed off it and found the ceiling above. No layer of air met his fingertips. Panic engulfed his mind for terrible seconds. A small object was shoved into his mouth, sticking out of it. Oxygen drawn from the water suddenly filled his lungs, bubbles escaping from the side of the object as he exhaled hard. He took another breath and looked around again. Eyes adjusting, he saw Bukraku was breathing through a similar device, and had just shoved another like it into Will's mouth. Turning around to his captain, Jean-Luc watched in stunned amazement as the future human opened his right hand… and another breathing device materialized on his palm. This one, too, was pushed quickly into Denros' mouth. After a couple seconds she nodded calmly and gestured around them. Bukraku held his seemingly normal right hand up again: a small lamp materialized on the back. Some sort of advanced prosthetic? Jean-Luc wondered as the light beam was cast about their surroundings. And then there was the face. Pitch black eyes and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Bukraku yelped and barely dodged in time as the Klesherra lashed out with a muscular arm ending in webbed fingers tipped with claws. And then the alien came at Jean-Luc. Instinctively, he held up an arm in defense. Those teeth latched onto it, piercing his uniform and flesh. He could not contain a scream of agony as he struggled against the bite. Beside him, Will and Denros struck at the fish, beating and clawing. The Stonnoid jerked her head as she got in close, delivering a butt of her curled horns, and then another. Will delivered a punch to the smooth nose of the alien. But still it kept hold, biting down harder… Then suddenly its grip was released as a body slammed into it. Through the pain, Jean-Luc dimly registered light glowing from parts of Bukraku's right leg as he slammed the alien against the far wall with a sickening crunch, then spun about and flew through the water back to the others. Will had to urge Jean-Luc to extend his wounded arm. The bite was deep, ragged and bleeding. Bukraku was pulling another replication trick, creating a pressure bandage to cover the wound. But now there was blood in the water. A portal opened near the fallen alien, and through it swam more of the beings, some of them uncovered as the first one, and others in metal armor. They all held edged weapons. Denros signaled to Bukraku and he extended his right arm. A moment later a force field sizzled into existence from wall to wall, barely deflecting a thrown spear in time, followed by armored suits physically battering at the shield. Behind them, one of the captors produced a device and aimed it at the force field. A hole in the field began to form. Denros fired her palm-top phaser through the hole, while another appeared. And then another, and another… "They're still alive!" said Deanna. "Somehow they're alive, but… the Captain! He's badly hurt! And they're in danger still!" Data's hands were working his controls in a blur as the ship struggled to hold off the attack. The ship was shaking badly under an ever increasing barrage, and the Enterprise-K was weakening as well. "The sensors are unable to detect them. Can you tell which ship or ships they are aboard?" "They're together, but I can't tell which one!" Behind, Worf pounded his fist in frustration on the railing. "Transporters cannot beam out the intruders. Their armor is inhibiting the lock!" Sheriah suddenly injected a tubule from his prosthetic arm, merging with the Tactical station. Before Worf could react, the Borg said, "They are using portable devices to disrupt your internal force fields just as they are disrupting your external shields. I am modulating the internals to slow them down further. They seem to be concentrating on Decks 12 and 14. Advancing on Sickbay and Primary Care Classroom." His organic eye slid towards the Klingon. "They're trying to get to your injured and your children." "Sickbay to Bridge!" came Beverly's voice over the comm. "What is it, Doctor?" said Data. "I just managed to get some long range scans of the intruders with my tricorder." Shouts and sounds of weapons fire could be heard along with her voice. "I think I know a way we can disorientate these beings!" "What do you propose, Beverly?" said Deanna, gripping the back of Data's chair tightly. "It's just a guess based on limited readings, but I'd say these beings are used to dim light only." Deanna glanced at the two fallen bodies on the deck. "Those helmets, they must not let much light in." She looked at Sheriah. "You didn't know this?" He shook his head. "This is the closest contact anyone has ever had with them, except for their victims!" "Extreme bright light, like from burning magnesium, should easily do the job!" Beverly cursed while the noise of fighting grew stronger. "Hang on! I'm going to test my hypothesis! Computer, replicate-" Her voice was drowned in shouts and sounds of weapons fire. "Doctor? Doctor Crusher, are you there?" said Data. "The Klesherra have breached Sickbay," Sheriah spat. Eternal seconds passed. There was a sudden louder burst of phaser fire. Then silence. "Sickbay, respond!" Worf boomed. A breathless voice answered. "Crusher here… It worked. The intruders were… totally taken off guard. I set off the magnesium… almost in their faces. I'm going to need treatment, but Security took them down." "Excellent work, Doctor," said Data. "Bridge to all hands…" Quickly he passed on Beverly's discovery to the other areas under attack. Worf spoke up. "Sir, I have an idea. The Klesherran ships seem to rely on numbers, heavy armor and offensive weapons for protection, but not shields. Our transporters can reach them. We could beam high-intensity chemical flares aboard their ships!" Sheriah nodded in agreement. "Include tricorders set to automated scan, and it would help find the captives at the same time!" It did not take even a millisecond for Data to decide. "Make it so, Mister Worf!" The ship shook again violently, the lights on the bridge flickering. "We just got a power surge in the EPS relays!" Geordi cried. "Transporters, replicators, and life support on thirteen decks just went out! Shields are failing!" Again, the decision was lightning fast. "Data to Enterprise-K!" Just as the Klesherra seemed ready to tear Bukraku's shield down like tissue paper, there was another brilliant flash of light. Fire burned in Jean-Luc's eyes, and then… Then the sensation of transport, and of air. He collapsed to the floor and spat out the breathing apparatus. Blood dripped down his arm along with water. He couldn't see clearly from the flash, but he could hear that the others were with him. And he could determine something else. He was not aboard his Enterprise. A strong pair of green tentacles hauled Jean-Luc off the floor and set him on a bed. A blurry face like that of a cephalopod's seemed to loom over him. "Limb tissue regenerator!" the being said through a voder on its red uniform. Deftly, Bukraku's impromptu bandage was removed and a device attached to Jean-Luc's arm. Pain from the bite faded, replaced with a strong itching sensation. "Administering antihalozene for the flash damage." Moments later, he could clearly see the doctor, along with Will, Denros and Bukraku standing over him. They were soaked, but unharmed, their own eyesight returning as well. Will panted and gestured to Bukraku's arm. "Don't tell me you're Borg, too?" Bukraku shook his head, also catching his breath. "Artificial arm and leg. Old lab accident. I keep them as a life lesson, with certain benefits." "Doctor Ren should have you healed in no time," Denros said to Jean-Luc before activating her comm. "Sickbay to bridge! Status?" Eil's voice sounded back. "The attack's been halted, but no idea for how long. All we did was incapacitate them temporarily. ''Enterprise-D's in desperate shape, and so are we. We don't have enough firepower to take out the school. Orders?"'' Before Denros could answer, Jean-Luc placed a hand on her arm. "Wait. There may be a way. You managed to force a visual transmission onto our screen earlier. Can you do the same to them?" "I think so." "Hail them, now. Let my ship see and hear as well. And, follow my lead, please." He tried to sit up; Will and Denros had to help. Bukraku was already at a large wall monitor, changing its display from medical readouts to that of the ship's comm system. After a few moments he said, "Opening channel." Crackles of static faded to show a dimly-lit bridge-like room rippling with currents of water. In the center floated one of the Klesherra, wearing a necklace of assorted bones. Jean-Luc guessed it might be the captain of its particular ship. "Listen to me! Your presence and actions here are endangering all of us, yourselves included. You must return home immediately!" A deep grating voice was generated by the universal translator as the alien's mouth moved. "Primitive craft, not like our first prey. But will be food nonetheless. Tasty humans— and Klingon! Have not tasted Klingon meat in so long." "Before you consider us as your next meal, are you aware of where and when you now are?" said Jean-Luc. "Recognize change in stellar patterns. We are in distant time and place. What significance? We hunt food through storm, we find food. We eat." "But think of the consequences of doing that in this time and place," said Jean-Luc. "If you remain here and eat us, you will change history. Conflict between the Federation and your people will erupt long before it is supposed to. It could have dire consequences for your civilization in your own time." The Klesherra was unimpressed. "We see food is weak. Cannot stop us even with your bright lights. What matter if we change what was? We are still dominant. We still feed." "Yes, you are still dominant, for the moment. But you risk changing that! Your actions here and now could make your race weaker in your own time, or perhaps even damage the nature of reality! You would no longer be dominant, and it would not be because another race was superior to your own or you to them, but because you interfered with the natural order. It is not the way evolution works. Destroy us here and now, and you will undo all that you know and have in your native time!" The Klesherra's body language grew more agitated. "Only fittest survive!" "And the fittest do not court non-existence!" Jean-Luc snapped. "Survival means using intelligence! You must not abandon it now!" Denros moved into view beside Jean-Luc, understanding where he was taking this. "You eating us will not serve evolution. This situation is not a normal part of the natural order, which you prize. Your race travels between the stars, so we both know you understand the complexity of the universe. My ship and your school belong in our own time and our own place. Go back through the rift. My ship will join you soon, and then you can hunt us again, as you were meant to do." "Why delay?" "We must work together here first to close the rift, and we are not yet able. Almost, but not yet. We must be able to close the rift while we return at the same time," answered Denros. "We can prove it," added Jean-Luc. "Mister Bukraku, transmit the collapsing procedure to the Klesherra." "Aye." Bukraku sent the computations through immediately. There was a long pause before the Klesherra responded. "Consider." The transmission ended, the screen going blank. No one said a word. Without tearing his eyes away from the viewer, Jean-Luc whispered to Denros. "What do you think?" The Stonnoid licked her dry lips, her gaze also locked onto the screen. "The Klesherra are a very intelligent species, albeit single-minded. Your argument was exaggerated, but also not implausible, and they seem to comprehend temporal physics a little. We might stand a chance now." Will spoke up. "You realize you'll be returning right into battle all over again." "If we went back right this moment, Commander, we'd definitely be doomed." She gave him a feral smile, an impish gleam in her eye. "But if we make repairs before going back, we'll stand a much better chance. This isn't the first time my crew and I have dealt with them." She smiled proudly to Bukraku and to Ren and the other medical staff present. "They're the best in Starfleet." Jean-Luc returned a small smile of his own. "They take after their predecessors." The alien suddenly reappeared on the screen and said, "Agreement. We go back through storm." Its eyes focused on Denros. "Then ''you ''will go back also." "Agreement. We will follow soon. I promise you a hunt you'll remember." The Klesherra ended the transmission. A moment later Eil called down to report that the entire school of ships had gone back into the anomaly. Data also reported that all surviving Klesherra had beamed away, and that all hands aboard the Enterprise-D were alive and accounted for. Jean-Luc glanced at the machine still working on his arm. "Number One, please return to the ship and oversee our repairs." Will nodded and was quickly beamed out by Bukraku. Denros smiled at Jean-Luc. "Good work, Captain. Good thinking. Your holo-bio doesn't do you justice." He huffed softly. "Thank you, Captain." "Please. Thualvia." He considered a moment. "Jean-Luc." Exhaustion suddenly forced him to lay back on the bed with a groan. "The Department of Temporal Investigations will not be pleased with this incident." Thualvia nodded. "They won't like it in my time either. A pain in the butt, aren't they?" Jean-Luc stared at her. Before he faded into unconsciousness, they were both laughing. He awoke to find Thualvia sitting at his bedside, studying a PADD. Noticing, she smiled tiredly. "Hello again." "How long?" "Several hours. Your arm's all healed, but Doctors Ren and Crusher both ordered you rest. Meanwhile, we've begun repairs on my ship and yours. Least we could do for you. Engineer Khesdr and Doctor Ren were grateful for the supplies your people delivered. Estimate another five or six hours until we're ready to get underway. Alex says the rift's collapse has accelerated due to the energy of the battle, but it's still not collapsing fast enough. Don't want to keep the Klesherra waiting too long. And we got their bodies off your ship for study – we can't leave them there anyway." She scrubbed at her face, suddenly looking much older than she was. "How long since you've slept?" he asked. "I'll sleep when this is over." Jean-Luc looked about him carefully. "I'm still in your Sickbay." "Yes." "You could have beamed me back while I was unconscious." "Probably." His eyes narrowed. "Why am I still here?" "I already told you." "And there's more you should be telling me. The truth, Captain." "Thualvia." "Why am I still here?" She opened her mouth, then closed it, looking him in the eye a long moment. "Jean-Luc... Will you swear on your honor as a Starfleet officer and a fellow captain of the Enterprise that anything I tell or show you will be kept confidential?" "Even if I didn't, Starfleet Command and Temporal Investigations would order me, and my crew, to keep silent. This whole matter will be classified. But yes, I swear. Why?" She paused a moment. "Would you like to see my ship and crew?" He regarded her sternly. "Are you sure that's wise? I admit I wanted to know more about you, but wouldn't that be too much?" She snorted. "Hells, Doctor Crusher and her team were already aboard, while you slept, even though all they saw was the care ward set up in our main shuttle bay." "Exactly my point. You didn't give them a tour of the future." "Jean-Luc— Captain, I know what I'm doing, and I don't make this offer lightly. Besides, I feel I owe it to you." He sighed and shook his head. "You don't owe us anything except going back to serve the Federation in the 27th century." "In this case, I do feel something more is warranted." She drew her chair closer to the bio bed, leaning close to him. "You've some hard times ahead, in the next few years. Some very hard times, and as much as I wish I could warn you about them in detail, I can't. I'm not even sure they could be avoided anyway. And we're not having the easiest time in my era either. The Federation's grown to a dangerous size. Between that and having powerful enemies out there, we stand the risk of internal collapse. That's one of the reasons my Enterprise was built - the Cosmos-class starships are the fastest in Starfleet's history and will help bind the Federation together. But there are never any guarantees, and there've been times when I've wished I could just have a little glimpse, a little note from my future telling me that, in the long run, things will be alright. I want to do that for you, and I honestly can't imagine how a little glimpse of my time, three centuries removed from your own, can do any harm." "Isn't your existence alone proof of our long-term survival? That should be enough." She grinned her imp's grin again. "Maybe, but where's the fun in that?" She looked him in the eye again before he could protest her jocularity. "I mean it, Jean-Luc. I'd like to show you what I can. If you still say no, I'll understand. Besides, regardless of this whole encounter, you ultimately will live your life and make your decisions as you would make them, not as my future might dictate." Jean-Luc remembered similar words he himself once said a few years earlier. He looked at her a long moment. "Thualvia, I must decline. But, thank you." She arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright. Then, let's get you back to your ship." She stood and carefully helped him to his feet. Jean-Luc got a good look at his arm then. Someone had gone to the trouble of mending his uniform sleeve as well. Instead of calling for a transporter beam, she led him to a doorway. It dematerialized in a blink of an eye, opening onto a large cylindrical corridor. Jean-Luc was instantly greeted with the sight of many crewmembers of all shapes and sizes, some of them quite large, walking at various angles including upside-down. "Omni-directional grav plating. Helps with large crew complements." "Thualvia…" "Well, don't just stand there. We've got to get you to a transporter." She started leisurely walking away. "Captain Denros!" Some of the nearby crewmembers looked his way, a few whispering among themselves in recognition. Thualvia stopped and turned while standing on the ceiling, her long magenta hair floating in the null-grav center of the corridor. She just gazed at him with her arms folded over her chest. Jean-Luc shook his head ruefully. "You don't play fair." "True," she said sweetly. The imp grin was back. Tugging his uniform in place, he slowly and carefully made his way up the wall until she looked right-side up to his eyes. "Fine. You win. The scenic route." Over eighty decks were listed on a corridor display; Thualvia took him through several of them, inspecting the repairs and status of vital areas. Jean-Luc would never forget what he saw. Exposed computer circuits seemed to be made of living crystal. Rooms had controls like holodecks, tailoring furniture and workstations on demand. The ship's sensors had a limited ability to scan time as well as space, measured in probabilities - the beginnings of practical temporal technology. The defense systems were formidable: in addition to the shields and armor, there was a hull-encompassing phaser grid, a deflector cannon with anti-proton beam capability, and enough torpedoes to make the Enterprise-K a worthy match for a Borg cube. In Engineering, Picard gaped in astonishment at the tremendous size and power of the main matter/antimatter core. Six smaller tributary cores surrounded it. Thualvia told him her starship was capable of hyperwarp: a subspace field generated in four spatial dimensions, the cornerstone of the Cosmos-class project. The Enterprise-K had power, strength and speed that dwarfed that of the Enterprise-D. Jean-Luc found the vessel's technology all very impressive, but what impressed him most was the crew. Outside of spaceports and the Federation Council, he had never seen such a diverse group of species working together. Despite its status as a Federation organization, Starfleet had been mostly comprised of humans since its beginnings as an Earth agency. The Enterprise-D had representatives of only thirteen different planets making up her crew, with humans in the majority; the Enterprise-K had representatives of hundreds of worlds and species. There were many familiar faces: Vulcans, Axanar, Bolians, Denobulans, Cardassians, here an Andorian, there a Trill, and over there a Ferengi. There was a Romulan lieutenant at the helm. Chief Engineer Khesdr turned out to be a Vorgon, reminding Jean-Luc of his encounter with that race during his first visit to the pleasure planet Risa. The chief of communications was one of the Children of Tama, the friendly but— in his time— unintelligible race that spoke purely in mytho-historical metaphor. The irony of such a placement made Jean-Luc laugh. Thualvia just smiled, remembering from history that it was Jean-Luc's encounter with the Tamarians that revealed their unique form of language. There were also many races he had never seen or heard of before and would probably not live to either. First Officer Eil was Holosian, a tall, hulking hominid built like a black, scaly dinosaur crossed with a barn owl, who seemed even more intimidating than Worf on the Klingon's darker days. The ship's counselor was an alien cetacean that swam gracefully through the air. There were species that were fluid in nature, and some based on silicon, and some which were totally non-corporeal. Jean-Luc marveled at how such diverse beings, some of them mortal enemies in his own time, were working together in harmony. They were all citizens of the Federation, keeping its spirit alive after five centuries. And wherever Thualvia took him, Jean-Luc was greeted with thanks and admiration, or at least distracted politeness while the crew diligently worked to fix their beloved ship. And before he realized it, it was time for them to part ways. Shortly after Jean-Luc beamed away, Thualvia went to her ready room. Data was there waiting for her. "I received your summons, Captain Denros, but I do not understand why I am here clandestinely." Thualvia licked her lips, nervous. "Mister Data, I need your help." "Warpfield is ready to be activated and tuned per calculations, Captain," came Thualvia's voice over the comm, while on screen the partially restored Enterprise-K neared the anomaly. "As is ours, Captain," replied Jean-Luc, standing before the viewscreen. "Safe voyage to you and your crew, and good luck." "Thank you for all your help ''Enterprise-D. We will never forget you. Good luck to you as well. Engaging warpfield!"'' "Engaging, sir," said Data. The future starship entered the rift, and soon the interaction between the two warpfields and the disturbance caused its perimeter to start shrinking slowly. As the seconds passed it shrank more rapidly, and then it was gone. Jean-Luc turned back to exchange looks with Will, Deanna and Beverly; they all knew this encounter had affected him almost as deeply as his recent time-jumping experience with Q, but they knew better than to press him. "Number One, get us back on course, please. We'd best not keep history waiting." Thualvia's words came back to him: You've some hard times ahead. But he also knew life would go on and the Federation he and his crew served and loved would outlive them all. The ''Enterprise-K emerged from the closing time rift, and the Klesherra were waiting. Almost instantly the battle resumed. Weapons fire was exchanged as the ship tried to flee, reduced to normal, three-dimensional warp speeds. Then that, too, was lost. Weapons, shields and transporters started to fail all over again. '' Thualvia feared self-destruct was inevitable… and then more vessels suddenly arrived. The ''Yorktown, the Clarke, the Sagan… all twelve of the other Cosmos-class starships in the fleet. The sister ships opened fire, and in minutes the school was sent fleeing back into the depths of the Delta Quadrant. '' The lead ship had ''Enterprise ''in a tractor beam, and hailed. Thualvia couldn't hide her relief at who she saw on screen. His pale, golden skin had long since been replaced with human-like coloring, but the yellow artificial eyes were still the same. '' "Hope we're not too late?" ''said Fleet Admiral Data with a jaunty smile. '' ''Thualvia shook her head and grinned. "Just in time." END